The Shadows of DxD - Sonic x High School DxD Challenge
by Fricat P
Summary: Here's a challenge by Sonicnerd (who can't past it himself so I do it for him). Rules and summury inside. If you decide to take on this challenge, please say it in the reviews.


Here is another Sonic the Hedgehog crossover idea. It is a Sonic the Hedgehog and High School DxD crossover challenge with a Human looking Shadow the Hedgehog as the main character(I say human looking because we all know Shadow has Black Arm DNA). Now let me state the premise for this story, Shadow's role and powers, The Gods, and Shadow's Enemies.

The Shadows of DxD. Crossover Challenge Part 1: The World of the Story. The World is a Mixture of DxD and the Sonic games World with some elements of the Pre Super Genesis wave comic continuity such as the Chaos Force(a never ending pool of cosmic and mystical power) The Ancient and Neo Walkers, and certain individuals being able to draw strength from the Chaos Force.(save the games and comics from the Sonic Boom Cartoon for obvious reasons)but all the Sonic characters are human in appearance and soul and stay that way and they have gone through all their adventures up until Shadow The Hedgehog(the game). The backstory for the Chaos Emeralds is still game cannon but The Master Emerald was created by all the God's of both the Sonic and DxD Worlds to keep the Chaos Emeralds power in check and the Master Emerald has all the powers it has in canon.

The Story takes place after the True Ending of Shadow the Hedgehog but the differences in the DXD part of the crossover from cannon is that the worlds faith in Christianity is badly shaken and The Church and Three Factions have lost a lot of power due to the adventures of Sonic, his friends and with Sonic talking, writing, and being interviewed on the news about his adventures including talking about including the various supernatural and godly beings and recently The Black Arms Invasion along with the reemergence of old Polytheistic religions and groups worshiping the Sonic Universe's Gods(If I were you I would take a spoonful of inspiration from A Demon Among Devil's when getting down to the Three Factions Peace Treaty Arc but I have a little something extra).

The Shadows of DxD Crossover Challenge Part 2: Parings. Each of the Sonic and DXD characters are going have to hook up with someone. Shadow should pair up with Akeno, Kuroka, Kalawarner and Rosswiess. Knuckles get's with Rouge and Shade from Sonic Chronicles The Dark Brotherhood. Sonic get's with Amy Rose and Sally Acorn. Issei get's with Rias, Koneko, and Asia. Tails get's with Cream. Espio can be with Sona Sitri. Mighty get's with Tsubasa Yura. Ray get's with Ravel(You can use the personalities that Ray and Mighty have in the comics). Vector gets with Vanilla(Cream's mother). And Silver gets with Blaze.

The Shadows of DxD, Crossover Challenge Part 3: The Sonic and DXD crews roles in the story. Shadow has to be the main protagonist and Issei has to be in as well. Issei has to be either a secondary protagonist or Shadow's side kick and the Sonic Cast has to play a big role in the story. The Chaotix can act as private investigators willing to look into any strange happenings for the right price. Team Dark, Team Sonic, can help out Shadow when it get's hectic or when he needs backup.

The Shadows of DxD, Crossover Challenge Part 4: Shadow's, The Sonic Crew's and the Occult Research Club's powers and personalities. Shadow and the Sonic Gang have to have all the powers from all across the Sonic Universe including all the powers from the comics, games, and TV shows("sigh" including those spawned from Sonic Boom)but they must have their mainstream personalities Pre Super Genesis Wave in the Archie comic's. But each of the Sonic Cast hast to stay human in both body and soul, So no turning the Sonic Cast into devils or angels! But the Sonic Crew can gain new powers as long as those powers fit their characters and personalities. For the DXD Crew all cannon personalities and powers but no access to the Chaos Emeralds or gaining Chaos powers! They are already hax enough!

The Shadows of DxD, Crossover Challenge Part 5: Shadow's enemies. For Shadow's enemies Shadow has to face Black Arm survivors, Rogue Angels(not the Fallen Angels)who seek to destroy Shadow for seeing Shadow as an abomination,those with so called Heretical Sacred Gears, people from different religions and those who know of the permanent condition of the Christian God, along with the Sonic Crew for being affiliated with Shadow. Shadow also has to face members of the Khaos Brigade, and Hero Faction per the orders of GUN do to them causing chaos throughout the world with their terrorism.


End file.
